HTLW
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: HUMPHREY THE LONE WOLF. INSPIRED BY LANELANE2'S WHEN LOVE FAILS AND SIAWII'S THE JOURNEY OF HUMPHREY THE LONE WOLF.
1. Chapter 1

I was running as fast as I could towards the train tracks. I had been running away due to Kate and BARF getting married. I hit the train tracks and jumped on. I found purchase and landed hard on the stone-cold floor. I looked back and saw Kate run into the clearing. She saw the train passing and broke down crying. I just ignored her and kept going. I had apparently landed in the car me and Kate were in and found the hay bales. They had fallen and made a cave-like formation. I used it as a den for the night and fell asleep. The train was moving very slow so it would be maybe 15 minutes to go three miles.

Time skip 15 minutes.

I woke up to the sound of wings flapping and then Marcel and paddy came in. "Did things go ok with lady friend, eh?" Marcel said in his usual French accent. "No, in fact, she's the reason I left." I told them. They looked at me and paddy said, "there is a den outside of the train right here, but hurry! The train is speeding up!" I jumped out and followed them to the den. It was bigger than I expected.

I walked inside and found a cougar who had claimed the den right before I had gotten here. "Marcel? Paddy?" I asked. They had been waiting outside and hid before I got here. I wasn't paying any attention and the cougar slashed at my face and left a very deep gash along my face from my left ear to my right jawbone. I fell over in agony but before the cougar could attack again, a grizzly attacked and killed the cougar. I got up and was about to run when the grizzly grabbed me and clawed me in the chest repeatedly in the same spot making the gash bigger each time.

I clawed at the bear viciously lots of tomes but never landed a direct hit. The bear them aimed for my head but when it was clawing, right before it hit me a gunshot rang through the cold spring air. My face was splattered with the blood of the grizzly and it fell beside me dead. I looked up and saw a hunter aimed at me with a Remington 8-70 MCS. I heard the gunshot ring through the air and felt a sharp pain cut through my back. I fell over breathing heavily and then heard another gunshot. I braced for impact knowing that I would die then and there. I felt no impact from a gunshot.

i looked over to the place from which it came and saw the hunter fall over dead. And standing behind him was a park ranger with an AK-47. He walked over to me and I started to whimper and shake. "Hey, Humphrey, buddy. It's going to be alright." "How do you know my name?" I said. "The park rangers can communicate with the animals within the park." "Wait, you can hear me?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll take you to the animal recovery building." He said. I let him pick me up and put me in his park vehicle.

I was riding with him to the building and I asked him, "what's your name?" "It's jack." He responded. "Humphrey, we made a movie about you and Kate." He said. "What's a movie?" I asked. "A movie is like a moving picture." He said. "Oh ok." I said. I waited for the rest of the ride until we got there.

i was helped inside by jack and was laid down on a bed. "What happened to Humphrey?" Asked the nurse. "He walked inside of his den and a cougar was inside. Then a grizzly killed the cougar and attacked Humphrey. Then a hunter shot the bear and killed it. Then it shot him in the back. The bullet only cut through his back so he will, live." Jack said. I spoke. "It hurt so much!" I said in a weak voice.

"don't worry. It'll be over soon." The nurse said. I let them cover my wounds with bandages. When she was finished I thanked her. "Thank you miss..." "Sally" she answered. "Thank you miss Sally! I feel a lot better now." I said. I could walk now and walked to jacks vehicle. Sally accompanied us to see I made it home ok.

We stopped outside my den and when I stepped out, jack said, "this pup was found near here and he is going to stay with you, is that ok?" "Yeah that's fine. What's his name jack?" I asked. "His name is saint and he belongs to one of the family's from the western pack. "Ok" I said. The pup came running over to me and hugged me when he got to me. "We'll come visit sometime." Jack said. "Ok, bye." I said. They drove off and I walked inside. I started eating the bear and cougar because it was in my den. After I ate I walked outside and started doing log squats.

i heard a crack and saint started doing log squats next to me. I smiled at this. "What's your name?" He asked. "It's hum... Hunter" I said knowing he was from the western pack. "What pack are you from?" I asked. "West" he said. "Are you an alpha or an omega." I asked. "Omega and I love being one." He said. I was proud of this kid. He was everything the same as me.

10 minutes later.

I set my log down and walked back in side the den. Saint put his down after me and followed me. We ate some of the cougar and bear and then fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be amazing.


	2. chapter 2

The next day.

i walked out of my den with saint behind me. I walked back over to my log I had set down yesterday. I put it on my back and started lifting it. Saint came out after me. "Good morning hunter!" He said. I thought for a second and then remembered my fake name was hunter. "Good morning pup." I said. He grabbed his log and started doing the same. We did this an hour or so and then we quit.

I started rabbit sprinting around my mile length territory in a circle I did twenty of them and saint did 5. I then stopped next to my large den. We had run out of bear cougar so I walked over to the hunting grounds. Saint followed me just because.

i was sitting in the tall grass stalking a giant caribou. I lunged at it and clamped my jaws on its neck. I felt the warm blood soaking my mouth as the caribou fell over making a loud WHAM! I let go and felt the blood dripping down my muzzle. I dragged it back to the den and found that saint had already run back and was waiting. I dropped it on the ground. I had caribou blood on my face still. I licked the blood off my muzzle and laid down.

I was half asleep when saint yelled, "GET UP!" I stood up quickly. "What?" I asked. "Jack and Sally are here." He said. I looked out of the den and Sally and jack were stopping their vehicle. They walked up to me and asked, "hey hunter! hows the... Well... Everything?" He said. "I'm doing great." "I knew it!" Sally said while kissing jack.

"wait, are you two dating?" I asked. "Yeah." Jack answered. I stood there staring blankly for a minute or two. I then came to my senses and spoke. "So... Um... How are you doing?" I asked. "Great!" Sally said. "Ok" "bye" jack said. They ran over to there cart and drove off. I sat down in my den and fell asleep.

A/N: I know that this chapter is short.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO YEARS LATER.

a grey muscular wolf stepped out of his den and stretched his arms. a white pup came out after him and he stretched his muscles too. the grey one walked outside and sat down.

humphreys P.O.V.

i stepped outside and sat down. Saint ran out after me and started running around. Then he stopped abruptly. "Hunter, sir? I have something to tell you. I didn't actually... Get left here. I ran away for being abused. And because I was an omega." He said while revealing a scar on the back of his head. "Well, I was abused too. And all for what. A stupid freakin' rank!" I said while revealing a claw mark/scar under some fur near my temple. "Well, I guess we're not so different." Saint said. I stood up. "Well let's go teach those two what it's like to be attacked." I said. We ran off towards the train tracks. I was close to the train and leaped on. Saint grabbed onto my tail and we flew inside.

we ran and hid in the hay. I was bored and started telling a story to saint about how two wolves trying to get home from Idaho.

one day earlier Kate's P.O.V.

I was playing with pups. They were Lilly's pups. It was getting late so I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my tail. I looked back and saw Katie, Lilly's oldest pup, biting my tail. "Can I stay with you, aunt Kate?" She asked. "Sure." I said. We started walking back to my den. I laid down on the cold floor and Katie started running in circles. I fell asleep and waited for tomorrow.

Present Humphrey's P.O.V.

i was walking to the clearing in the pack with saint behind me. I walked into the clearing and sat down. The whole pack was already sitting in a circle. I looked straight forward with no expression. Saints parents ran up to him. "Saint, if your going to run away you need to become an alpha!" His dad, Roy, said. "So your the abusive a**holes he's been telling me about?" I said still not looking at anyone in particular. Roy got really mad and tried to claw at my temple. I grabbed his paw and twisted it."nope, I've already been attacked there. Gonna have to chose somewhere else." I bent it just enough to not break it but almost. "JACK!" I yelled into the air. All of a sudden a loud bang was heard. A bullet storm scattered across the ground but no one got hit. I smirked. Then jack appeared over the hill grinning. He was holding a semi-auto shotgun.

he walked over to me and petted me. It ruffled my fur but I straightened it back. "Jack, whenever I need your help can I just call?" I whispered. "Yeah, sure thing buddy." He said. "Bye jack." I said to him. He walked off and back over the hill. I turned back around and spoke. "So where was I? Oh yeah! I almost forgot my manners. I am hunter and I am a lone wolf." I said. Winston walked up to me. "You can talk with him?" He asked. "Yeah, he's a park ranger. He is also very nice. He saved my life." I said. "How did you get those wounds?" He said. "Face?" He asked. "Cougar." I replied. "Chest?" "Bear." "Back?" "Bullet wound." I replied. "And all of them were at the same time. Luckily, jack found me and rescued me." I said. Then Kate walked out of the crowd. She walked over to me and started walking around me. "Uhm, what is she doing?" I asked. "Don't mind her, she's just... Remembering." He said. "Remembering what?" I asked.

"oh just one of her old friends." "Which is?" I asked. "Humphrey." He said. I froze for a second and then smiled. I then asked, "is there a den I could stay in for the night?" I asked. "You can stay for as long as you like. Kate, take him to the den at the top of the mountain." "But that's Humphrey's den!" She said. "Humphrey's been gone for two years. He Is not coming back!" Winston said. Kate sighed in defeat. She led me to a den at the top of a hill looking over the whole territory. I walked inside with saint and I laid down.

next day

i woke up and saw saint staring at me. "What are you doing." I asked. "Can we go see the other pups? Pleeeeeeeease?" He asked. "Why not." I walked outside with him and sat at the edge. I started drifting down the side. Saint did the same and followed me to the other pups. It was Lilly's pups at Lilly's den. Lilly wasn't home and her pups were just playing with Winston watching them. I left saint to play with them and went to hunt. I was hiding in the grass opposite of the west hunting group. I leaped out but instead of biting it, I rammed it off its feet and choked it to death. The west group was looking in awe, then a red one came to its senses.

"that was our hunt... Whoever you are!" "I am hunter and Winston let me be part of the western pack." I said. He walked up to me. At first he looked taller than me, but when he got to me he was 6 inches shorter than me. "Listen you. We came here to hunt for the pack and we need you t-" "hold up a second." I said. I walked over to two more caribou standing next to each other. I leaped and clawed both of their throats. They fell over dead and I put two in my mouth and one on my back. I was at the clearing and set them down. I walked away to get saint. When I got there saint was running out to get me.

we walked back to my den when a little golden brown pup. "Saint? Who's this?" I asked. "This is Katie." He said. "Nice to meet you sir!" She said. "No meet to call me sir. Just call me hunter." I said. She the. Ran off and I followed her to Winston's den. Winston had wanted to see me. I walked inside the den and sat down. "Hunter, I need you to stay here for a minute and wait until saint finishes his story. Kate is going to be here." I froze. "Are you kidding me!" I said under my breath. Then saint walked in. He sat down beside me. He started telling the story I told him

1 hour later

"...and the grey wolf was sad and he left the pack. The end." He finished. I was gritting my teeth with my eyes closed tightly. "Humphrey?" Kate asked. "Yeah. Brace for impact!" I said. Then she tackled me. She got off and went to the other side of the room. Saint looked sad. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Hey just to be fair, you didn't tell me that you ran away for two years." "Fair point." He said.

"What happened to the old Humphrey?" Kate asked. "I went through an experience that I will never forget, then jack saved my life, then I found myself. I became the Humphrey I always could have been in the first place." I said. "What was the experience?" Winston asked me. By now the whole pack was sitting outside of the den. "We'll it went like this"

"I walked into a den and a cougar was inside. It slashed my face and then a bear killed it. Then the bear slashed me repeatedly on my chest. Then a hunter killed the bear and shot me. Then jack killed the hunter and saved me." I said. "Watch this. JACK!" I yelled. He came over the hill and walked over to the den. There den was tall enough to fit jack. He walked inside and sat down. "Hey guys." He said. Then saint ran over to him. "Hi jack!. He said. "Hey pup." Jack replied. Kate walked over to jack. "You can communicate with us?" She asked. "Yeah I'm a park ranger." He said petting her.

Then Lilly came running in. "KATE YOURE... Who's that?" She said. "This is jack. And this is Humphrey." Kate said. "Hi." She said. Jack patted Lilly too. "Ok so your, Winston Humphrey Lilly Kate and saint." He said pointing at us whenever he said out names. We all nodded. "What were you going to say Lilly?" Kate asked. "oh yeah. I'm going to say it like I was before. (Deep breath) KATE YOUR PREGNANT AND YOUR PUPS WILL BE DUE IN 5 DAYS!" She said. Everyone was frozen to there spots. Except me. I just smirked. "Why are you smiling?" Kate asked. "Um, duh. It's because you are pregnant. I mean, just... Really. Do you not have a mate? It's been two years." I said. "Um... No. Duh" she said mimicking me. Jack had left already.

i bared my teeth and growled. "Well well well. Mimicking? Really?" I asked. "No. It's just that I never lost hope in you. Also Lilly and Garth got married." She said. Lilly chimed in. "its true." I face palmed myself. I then whispered to myself, "I almost died for nothing." "What was that Humphrey?" Kate asked. "I ALMOST DIED FOR NOTHING!" I yelled into the air. "IF I HADNT BEEN RESCUED BY JACK I WOULD BE DEAD! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!" I yelled to everyone. Everyone stepped back a foot or two. I looked forward and my eyes were red with anger. Then all of a sudden they turned completely white.

no ones P.O.V.

humphreys eyes were completely white and he fell over. When he hit the floor his eyes were back to normal and he wasn't moving.


	4. Chapter 4

Just so you know. This story is coming to an end. It is a little short but I am focusing on some other stories and I was getting reviews telling to update. Sorry.

Humphrey woke up on the floor of a den. It was his old den. He slowly stood up and looked outside. There was dead bodies everywhere. Then a black wolf figure appeared in front of him. "Your next." It said in a dark voice before he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He fell to the ground and died.

"AHHH" he yelled waking up. (sort of) everyone looked at him strangely. "What's wrong?" Asked Kate. She looked a lot younger than before. "I have no idea." Humphrey said. Then one by one, everyone started getting dragged into the shadows. Then, once again, Humphrey was the last one. He was slowly dragged off.

humphrey slowly opened his eyes and saw everyone standing around him. "What did you see." Winston said seriously. "What?" Asked Humphrey. "What. Did. You. See." Winston said. "I saw... Everyone dying. Twice." Humphrey said standing up. "explain" "first, it was me in my den, and everyone was dead. Second, I woke up in this exact spot and everyone was pulled into the shadows." Humphrey said. "Just as I suspected. Nothing's wrong. Your brother is playing tricks again." Winston said. Humphrey looked confused. "Shadow." Winston said. "Oh." Humphrey said.

shadow walked in front of the door of the den and stood there for a second. "Brother?" He asked in a British accent. "Yeah?" "Brother. It's you!" He said running up to Humphrey and hugging him. "Good to see you." He said letting go. "Where have you been brother?" "About three miles away." "I see you've got a kid." He said looking at saint. "Hello uncle!" He said happily. Shadow stepped back a little. "Uncle?" "Yeah. I'm his dad now so that makes you his uncle. Yaaaay." Humphrey said. "Well isn't that nice." Shadow said lifting saint onto his back.

Humphrey turned back to Kate. "Is there something your keeping from me?" He asked, knowing there was. "Y-yes. I wanted to tell you that I love you and never wanted to cause you this pain." She said advancing on Humphrey. Humphrey held his ground and said "I've always loved you." Kate tackled Humphrey and started licking him. Everyone was happy.

time skip, 2 years.

winston and Eve had passed on and Kate and Humphrey were the pack leaders. Humphrey was sitting on a ledge next to the alpha den watching saint run around. "An omega, no doubt." He said. Kate walked up next to him, along with two other wolfs. Kate sat down next to him as the two wolfs walked over to saint and began playing with him. "All omegas." Humphrey said. "Like me" Kate smiled and walked back into the den. Humphrey watched his kids play as he smiled upon them. He thought about saints name for awhile before glancing up to the heavens and saying "my time grows nearer by the second. Soon, mother, father, I will be with you."


End file.
